Orcinus/History
Past The Martial Art's School Orcinus was born on Crab Crib Island with his parents. However, his stay with his parents didn't last long, as at the age of two, Orcinus was abandoned on the door of the island's only martial art's school, which was founded and managed by Catoprion, the teacher there. While Catoprion did not understand why a child was left at his school's doorstep, he took in the child, attempting to find a good home for him. Unfortunately, after several months of searching, Catoprion was unable to find a home for the child, so he took him in as his own. As the years passed by, Orcinus took an interest in martial arts and became a student under Catoprion. He often joined in on his classes, being taught at the same pace as everyone else. Recognizing him as an official student, Catoprion gave Orcinus a white belt, telling Orcinus that this signifies that he has began training in martial arts. Eventually, Orcinus took his first exam to achieve his next belt. Orcinus passed the exam, and was given a yellow belt, but refused to wear it. He told Catoprion that he preferred to keep the white belt on him for sentimental reasons. While it was very peculiar, Catoprion allowed Orcinus to do as he wished, but will be taught at a different level, due to his advancement. Orcinus continued on with his training, progressing through each rank of the belts, keeping the white belt every single time, until he eventually took his first attempt at the black belt exam at the age of 14. Orcinus did the exam the same way as the other students, but was failed by Catoprion, much to Orcinus' confusion. He eventually took the exam again, doing everything that was asked of him, and was still failed. Orcinus continued to take the exam over and over, receiving the same result, failure. Having had enough, Orcinus confronted Catoprion about it, asking him why everyone else passed when he failed, and Catoprion's only response was "They're not ready," which made no sense to Orcinus. He continued to devote himself to martial arts, continuing to take the black belt exam in hopes of being able to pass. Passing on the Teachings As time continued onward, Orcinus noticed Catoprion becoming slower, and not his usual nimble self. Orcinus tried to confront Catoprion about it, but he continued to dodge the subject. Orcinus eventually became Catoprion's assistant in his classes, despite still not being at the level of a black belt. During this time, the Imperial Government was slowly gaining momentum in its influence over , and Crab Crib Island was being converted to its morals. There have been scouts from the Imperial Government going around the island, asking if people would wish to be recruited for the government's efforts. One of the scouts asked if Catoprion wanted to join them, since he was famous around the island for his teachings. He refused the offer. Month by month, scouts came and went, asking Catoprion the same question, to which he gave the same answer. One day, Catoprion was unable to get himself out of bed, due to a high fever. Orcinus, now 15, contacted several doctors on the island to diagnose him, and find out what the issue was. But the doctors were unable to find out what the problem was, but they told Orcinus that it has been going on for a while, and it is now in its last stage. Denying that Catoprion is at the end of his life, Orcinus pleaded with the doctors to see if they could do anything, but everyone turned him down, unless they had a substantial amount of money. Orcinus began doing odd jobs around Crab Crib Island, gaining funds for Catoprion's sake. However, eventually, Catoprion was moments away from death, and asked Orcinus to spend his last moments of life with him. He finally admitted his reasons for not promoting Orcinus to black belt, stating that he didn't want Orcinus to leave him and go off on his own journey, since Orcinus was the greatest thing that happened to him in a long time. Before he completely passed away, Catoprion asked Orcinus to go into one of his drawers and take out a present from it. It was the black belt Catoprion was planning on giving him. Catoprion promoted Orcinus to the rank of black belt, as well as passed the dojo onto Orcinus. Catoprion passed away, and Orcinus was struck with depression for 2 weeks, putting the dojo on hiatus. Eventually, the dojo was re-opened and under new management by Orcinus. However, people kept coming less and less to the dojo, due to Catoprion's death, so money became tight for Orcinus. He began to do odd jobs on the island to keep it open.